Midnight in Shinomiya Castle
by AkimotoAyumu023
Summary: Syo and Natsuki live in the small village of Ruthsburg. But when Natsuki becomes Satsuki, a blood thirsty vampire, what will Syo do to save his friend? And what about two figures who constantly watching the background? And what will happen when a young female vampire, Yukino, comes to the small village? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Surprise it TheWriter222 (AKA- Shori Mizu) I am here because I am helping dear AkimotoAyumu023 (AKA- Yukino Kiryuu), my best friend in real life, write an Uta no Prince-sama fic. So I guess I will b seeing you every other chapter or so! **

**On with the show!**

**Syo- Shori-chan and Yukino own nothing except the plot and obviously themselves**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>3rd POV**

Tis a dark and stormy night, in a castle where not a creature dares to tread. This dark and dreadful place is where our story begins.

We walk into the castle, the heavy red velvet curtains drawn, and the candles dimly lit. We head up a wooden stair case, and down a hall, the windows showing the dark sky. If you turn left, into a large room, you will meet our hero and sadist. The two stand in the room, conversing.

"Natsuki, you have to listen to me," our hero, a fairly short blond haired man, says. "I'm worried about you. You've been cooped up in this castle for a while now."

The man, tall and also blond, turns to look at his friend, his cloak sweeping around him, "Syo-kun, you have to get out of here. It's almost midnight, he might hurt you . . . ."

"Who might hurt me?" our hero asks, now confused.

Then, a grandfather clock strikes midnight, and the man looks panicked. He begins to walk down the hall, muttering something to himself.

Our hero begins to follow him, "Natsuki! Please, let me help."

"I'm sorry, Syo-kun, but you can't help me . . ." he begins, but then the man yells out in pain. He grips his chest, and kneels on the floor. He takes his glasses off, and puts them snugly in his pocket. Then, he turns and faces our worried hero. "Well, it seems I have a meal now."

He walks towards the shorter man, "What are you doing, Natsuki? What do you mean 'meal'?"

He chuckles maniacally, "Now, don't fret. Natsuki will be back by morning. For now, you get to play with Satsuki." He proceeds to advance upon our hero, who backs away in fear, his eyes wide.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not Natsuki," he says. Then, he tries to make a break for it, sprinting down the hall towards the stairs. But before he can come close to the freedom stairs, Satsuki appears before him, and pins the shorter man to the wall.

"Now now," he begins, "we haven't even began the fun." He brings his head towards Syo's neck, and licks it. "Hmm, you will taste very good." Syo's eyes are wide, but no matter how much he squirms and wriggles, he cannot break free. The man that looks like his friend Natsuki, proceeds to opens his mouth, showing sharp fangs. Then, he bites down, blood trickling from the wound.

Syo closes his eyes. Two minutes pass before the man releases his victim. Our hero collapses on the floor. Satsuki looks the man over, wiping his mouth, "Yes, tasty indeed. I will let you live. Four minutes means death. I drink longer than that, and you become one of my brethren. We can't have that, you could steal my precious meals."

He smiles, again showing his fangs. He turns to leave, when we hear a faint voice, "I will save you, Natsuki. Somehow."

The man stops to listen. He frowns, as this could be troublesome for him. So troublesome, that he should almost end our hero's life. But, his thirst for precious blood wins out, and he turns away. He heads up a staircase, and disappears into his quarters.

Our hero lay still on the ground. To tired to move, he risks staying in the castle that night.

The rain stops, and the full moon rides the cloudy waves. A figure stands on a tower of the castle, watching- always watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! Stay tuned for the rest!<strong>

**what will happen to Syo? What about Satsuki and Natsuki? Who is watching?**

**Review and you will know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shori: hey it's Shori again! I'm hear for another update. So, yeah I've got nothing else to say. Yukino?**

**Yukino: Sorry for the late update, but please r/r! Enjoy!**

**We own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

In the small town of Rothsburg, not much changes. The same festivals take place and the same families live in the same houses. One thing never changed, no matter the generation- the story of Shinomiya Castle.

It is said when Rothsburg had just been born, the castle stood on its rocky cliff. It had belonged to an esteemed Transylvanian family. They were known all around for their skills in composing songs and playing the viola.

But, in the dead of night, around the crest of midnight, a cry was heard from its echoey halls. When some townspeople came to see what had happened, they found bodies soaked in blood. They family had all been brutally murdered, except one. The youngest child, only a week old with golden fuzz on his head, sat in his crib, crying.

The townspeople had taken the child in, and cared for him. But no matter how much they fed and cared for him, he grew not an inch. Then, on a night like that of when our story begins, a figure appeared at the doorway. He said that he was the child's uncle, and that he was here for to take the child to live in his home.

After that, little was seen of the child. When our hero had been just born, a child had emerged from the castle, twenty years after the murder.

It has been a mystery ever since, for none knew what had become of the soul survivor of the Shinomiya murder. Still, some say that their deaths was the work of vampires, and that the castle was now their home. None knew the truth, and none dared to find out.

v-v

A young girl stumbled down the dirt road. She shouldered her leather bag, and squinted to see what was ahead. She saw houses in the shadow of a large mountain. A castle stood nestled in the trees.

_Finally_, she thought, _Rothsburg_.


End file.
